1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel wherein an air bag device comprising an air bag expanded at a prescribed time and a pad covering the air bag and having a thin breaking portion formed on an upper wall thereof and broken at the expanded state of the air bag is arranged on the upper side of a boss portion, and the pad is provided with prescribed switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, in such a steering wheel, a horn switch is arranged between an air bag device and a boss portion, and a pad of the air bag device is depressed against the biasing force of a spring for biasing the air bag device upwards and the air bag device is moved downward, thereby a horn is actuated (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,699).
Also as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,205, in another steering wheel, four horn switches are installed on four spoke portions respectively.